gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III
The OZ-00MS2B (OZ-00MS3) Tallgeese III (aka Tallgeese, Tallgeese III) is a mobile suit featured in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The unit is piloted by Zechs Merquise. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Tallgeese III is based on the previous two models and like them features superior speed that exceeds that of most other mobile suits. Its armament is similar to the one used on the previous models, although most weapons were upgraded and two new were added. The weaponry now includes a pair of head mounted vulcans, a pair of beam sabers, a retractable heat rod and a mega beam cannon. According to the Gundam Wing Encyclopedia, the Tallgeese III is fitted with an interface system similar to the ZERO System. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :For close combat, the Tallgeese features two beam sabers, which, when not used, are stored in the shield of the suit. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The strongest weapon of the Tallgeese III is its mega beam cannon, which replaces the old dober gun used on the previous two models. This beam cannon is among the most powerful mobile suit beam cannons and nearly as powerful as the twin buster rifle of the Wing Zero. Its raw strength was displayed when one shot was enough to destroy the asteroid base MO-III. ;*Vulcan Cannons :A new addition to the armament of the Tallgeese series is a set of head-mounted vulcan guns. These guns can be used to shoot down enemy suits at close range or incoming missiles. ;*Shield w/Retractable Heat Rod :Like the previous two models, the Tallgeese III also mounts a shield on its left arm for defensive purposes. Unlike its predecessors however the shield also mounts a retractable heat rod, similar to the one previously used on Zechs' OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, however with a bigger shield surface area. The shield is mounted on the shoulder joint. History Tallgeese III is a variant suit of Treize Khushrenada's OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II and started development around the same time as the building of that unit; it however wasn't finished in time for Treize to take it with him to space. After the Eve Wars' conclusion, the Tallgeese III was confiscated by the Earth Sphere United Nation's Preventer taskforce and kept in storage. In AC 196, when the Mariemeia Army declared war on the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, former OZ ace pilot Zechs Merquise returned from hiding to work for the Preventers. Zechs was assigned the code name Wind and given Tallgeese III to fight against Mariemeia's Army. He first attacked them in space while they launched from their base MO-III. Using the suit's beam saber, Zechs cut down several ships but had to stop when Dekim Barton threatened to throw a colony on Earth. When Dekim fled, Zechs used the Tallgeese' mega beam cannon to destroy the asteroid base. Later, Zechs would use the Tallgeese III to pacify Mariemeia's army of MMS-01 Serpent's in Brussels without killing any of the pilots. Picture gallery OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III Front Lineart.jpg|OZ-00MS2B - Tallgeese III - Front View Lineart OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III Back Lineart.jpg|OZ-00MS2B - Tallgeese III - Back View Lineart Tallgeese III Boxart.jpg|1/100 HG Tallgeese Boxart Tallgeese III wallpaper 1.jpg|Tallgeese III wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM forum Tallgeese III wallpaper 2.jpg|Tallgeese III wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM forum 3905579796 92b81955ab.jpg|Gundam Girl TallGese III Notes *In Super Robot Wars 64, Tallgeese III can be obtained by bartering Epyon for Tallgeese III to Howard. The method is a bit different compared to the method of obtaining the five primary Endless Waltz Gundams. The Endless Waltz version of the five Gundams can be obtained simply by fully upgrade the TV version of the pertinent Gundams. *Zechs with the Tallgeese III appear in Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED, challenging the player as Athrun Zala with his X09A Justice. Before the fight begins, Zechs confirms that Athrun's mobile suit is a Gundam type. Then he said that all Gundams are tools of mass destruction and such things must be destroyed. *Tallgeese III's Mega Beam Cannon as MAP attack is missing in the recent Super Robot Wars series. References *http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-092.jpg *http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-093.jpg External Links *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III on MAHQ.net *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III on Wikipedia.org ja:OZ-00MS2B トールギスIII